The invention relates to a counting device, in particular a picture counting device for a camera, having the features of the preamble of claim 1 and also to a camera having a picture counting device.
In cameras which are fitted with a mechanical picture counting device, a counting mark carrier in the form of a picture counting disc or picture counting drum is normally provided which can be rotated around an axis and which has a plurality of picture numbers or other picture counting marks which become visible consecutively in a viewing window of the camera casing each time the film is wound on by one frame. In this connection, the counting mark carrier is turned on by one counting mark by means of a ratchet mechanism every time the film is wound on by one frame in order, in this way, to indicate, in the case of upward counting, the number of pictures already taken or, in the case of downward counting, to indicate the number of pictures which can still be taken before the capacity of the film loaded into the camera is exhausted in each case. Such ratchet mechanisms require a comparatively expensive and bulky construction and are therefore less suitable, in particular, for an automatic assembly of the counting device, as a result of which an automatic assembly, for example, of a camera containing such a counting device is also made more difficult.
The object of the invention is therefore to create a counting device and, in particular a picture counting device of the type mentioned at the outset, which is suitable for a camera and which makes possible a space-saving construction and a simple assembly. Furthermore, the object of the invention is to create a camera having a picture counting device which makes possible a space-saving construction and a simple assembly in regard to the picture counting device.